


Eyes

by Violetdino



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Written for a Class, enjoy this badly written story, hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetdino/pseuds/Violetdino
Summary: Everyone has eyes. You are only a girl or a boy no other choice. But what if others rebel? Well, they go to a nice school.  Where they learn that they are wrong. Or are they?





	Eyes

The Johnson’s. They were a perfect role model family. Mr. Johnson is a hard-working father. Who was tough as a rock, dominated, and head of the household, and the sole provider. And Mrs.Johnson was sensitive, emotional, caring, and the caretaker of both the home and the family. Now their daughter, Alexandra. Now they wished she was like her mother. A nice sweet girl who was caring and who hopefully was smart like her father. Although, not every wish comes true. 

As much as they hate to say it their daughter is insane. She called herself a demi boy. When her parents found out her mother cried. Well, she sobbed more. Her father who was a bit distant called her a disgrace. After Mrs.Johnson got herself together they called the police. Of course, they called Chief Aaron. Who asked his wife to come over. Athena. 

Athena walked towards the house. Her yellow dress swiftly bounced as if it was a ball. She quietly scanned the lawn. She saw a small rose bush. The grass was as bright as the sun. It was obvious that Mrs.Johnson worked hard as a man. As Athena finally reached the door you were able to hear screaming inside the house. Mrs.Johnson opened the door for Athena. She had a dark blue dress. When Mrs.Johnson saw Athena she greeted her and started to bawl her eyes out.   
“Welcome to our house.”, smiled Mrs.Johnson through her tears. She quickly cleaned herself up, “Sorry you had to see me that way. It’s just that my husband and I never expected this.”, she sighed.  
“Don’t worry. I’m here, I'll fix your daughter”, Athena spoke as she put her hand on her shoulder, “She is just a bit confused”, she said twirling her hand near her ear. After that Athena asked if she could be brought to Alexandra. As they walked to Alexandra’s bedroom Athena saw pictures of her. And she seemed perfectly normal. Light brown hair cut in a bob. She seemed beautiful. The question is where did she go wrong. They finally reached the door. Mrs.Johnson knocked softly as if she didn’t want to startle her daughter.   
“My dear, can you open the door, please? It’s me, your mom.”, she assured. On the other side of the door were frantic footsteps and whispering. She knocked once more, “Mom leave. I don’t want you here.”, declared Alexandra. Athena was taken back a bit but she knocked on the door as well.  
“Alexandra please open the door.”, Athena asked,  
“No you can leave, you are just wasting your time”, sighed Alexandra. Athena then asked for the bedroom key from Mrs.Johnson. Lucky she had it on her. Athena proceeded to open the door while Mrs.Johnson went to clean. When she opened the door she spotted Alexandra had an undercut and was wearing male clothing. And that most of the things that were feminine in her room have been thrown in a pile. And her walls were ruined because half of it was painted a night sky and the other half was hot pink. To sum it up it was a disaster.   
“Can you leave? Like I said before I don’t want you here. So go.” demanded Alexandra. Athena just stared at her with a dead look in her eyes.   
“No, I will not. I asked to fix you. You are just confused.” she said sharply. Alexandra just scoffed and sat on her bed ignoring the nonsense. Athena then said, “You are a girl. Calling yourself a Demi boy is outrageous. I mean think of your parents. Your mother cries immediately, it's mentioned. And your father has to go to work with the shame that her sweet princess thinks that she is what she isn't. And acts like someone new. Like a monster”, that got Alexandra’s attention in a heartbeat. Her face turned red as a fire truck and she stood up and stomped toward where Athena stood in her room.   
“I am not a ‘sweet princess’ as you say. And I’m still the same person. I still think the same things. I’m still the same. Nothing. And I mean nothing has changed about my personality!” Alexandra yelled with tears threatening to spill out her eyes. She was livid, “The only thing that has changed about me is my pronouns. Because I’m not a girl. And never will be. I’m not a monster just because I know who I am. I’m a human who knows who I am and who I want to be.” Athena just stood there listening to Alexandra’s ridiculous speech. As Alexandra continued to yell and rant Athena took the opportunity to slap her. So she did. She slapped Alexandra, silence filled the room. Then a broken up sob. Except it wasn’t either of the two ladies. But a girl who was outside of the window of the room. Alexandra looked up to see who it was because the slap ended her on the rough floor. When she saw who it was she gasped. Athena put a gentle smile on and went to the girl and hugged her and brought her inside the room. Alexandra got up and took the girl away from Athena's grasp.   
“Who might you be dear?” Athena asked kindly as if she just didn’t slap Alexandra.   
“That’s none of your business, Miss Athena.” snapped Alexandra. The girl pulled away from Alexandra, cleaned her face of her tears, and bowed to Athena.   
“Hello. I’m Sarah Evans. Sorry for disturbing you.” Sarah said with a bland tone of her voice fisting her fist. Athena told Sarah to leave. Sarah gulped and struggled to find her voice, “No. I won’t leave him. I won’t leave Ray.” stated Sarah. Athena growled at that fact. Alexandra softly looked at her.   
“Fine don’t leave. I guess we’ll just have to tell everyone about your secret relationship. Both girls gasped.  
“No. You’re kidding right. There is no way you know about that. We were safe.” Sarah's voice broke in pain. She grabbed Alexandra by her shirt.  
“We didn’t say anything. How?” she asked Alexandra. Alexandra just looked at Sarah, her heartbroken and on the verge of tears,   
“No, I didn’t tell anyone. Sarah didn’t either. How do you know? Tell me...how…”, whispered Alexandra.  
“Everyone has eyes.” Athena answered,” Just imagine how broken your mother and father will be. That you support a monster.”, Athena spoke. Sarah then did something Alexandra didn’t expect. She left the room. Sarah let go of Alexandra and left the room tears running down her face. Alexandra just stood there. Athena hugged Alexandra.  
“No need to cry my dear.”, Athena soothed. Alexandra touched her face. She didn’t realize that she was crying. She felt cold, hurt, and alone. More tears started to flow down her face like a waterfall. Then screamed. She yelled in agony and pain. Athena just hugged her tighter and opened her mouth.   
“She did the right thing leaving you. After all who could ever love a girl like you. I’m sorry it has to be like this.” Athena said, pulling a needle from her pocket. Alexandra continued to cry but said, “I don’t want your apology. Because it doesn’t fix this pain I have now.”, she tried to pull herself from Athena's grip. But she couldn’t.   
“I’m sorry but I was supposed to take you to school. Where you are going to learn to be a proper lady. And forget about the girl.” and then Athena stabbed Alexandra with the needle in her thigh. Alexandra grunted in pain. She tried to escape her grip but she had her trapped like she was an Anaconda. She felt dizzy and tired all of sudden. I mean what did she expect, she did cry her eyes out. Then everything went black. 

Alexandra felt tired and cold. Her head was hurting. It felt like something was hitting it over and over again. When she opened her eyes it stung. Even when she tried to look around hurt. But once she got used to the pain she realized that she wasn’t in her bedroom. But in some sort of a chamber. She was sitting down in a cold metal chair. And if she tried to get up not only would her thigh hurt but she just couldn’t. Her hands were tied to the chair so there was no escape. She tried to relax her eyes a bit because it was extremely painful for some reason. But when she did that's when she started to hear the screams. Screams of many people. They sounded like they were in distress and being tortured. Alexandra felt pity for them. Not knowing that she’ll be screaming like them soon. The more she listened the more she wanted to help. Then she heard a door open as well as heavy and light footsteps. She strained to open her eyes but when she did she saw the Chief and Athena. When she saw Athena her immediate reaction was to strangle her. So she tried to stand up, her fists balled up but were held back by the chair that was restraining her wrists.   
“As you can see there is no point in getting up.”, the Chief said in a gruff voice. Athena just stood there looking at her husband and Alexandra. The Chief glanced at his wife and as she could read his mind she took a step forward, “As I told you before here at St. Aarons reform school for confused girls and boys. You will learn how to be a proper ladyAthena spoke and started shivering from the coldness in the room. Then the Chief clapped his hands. Then a door on the ceiling opened lowering a metal-shaped hat with small metal hands. Once it landed on Alexandra's head the hat’s hands made sure that Alexandra’s eyes were open. Naturally, her eyes started to water. The two adults then left the room and a screen that she didn’t notice started playing. As tears ran down her face the screen showed how to be a proper lady. It was like torture. Why couldn’t people understand that it’s okay not to be a girl or a boy and okay if you are? Why just why couldn’t they be more considerate and open-minded. But of course, this was life. Not everyone will listen and because they find it freakish. It’s stupid and ridiculous. But as Alexandra worried about that Sarah on the other hand was getting to work. Starting in her friend’s living room.   
  
“Listen to me Bow. We need to save him. I just can’t leave him there” Sarah said, shaking her friend Bow by the shirt. Bow put his hand on Sarah’s hands. She stopped shaking him and just stared at him.   
“Sarah, didn't you already leave them? All alone with the chief's wife who you said slapped Alex.”, Bow snarled at Sarah. Sarah let him go and fidgeted with her fingers. Bow just walked away from Sarah and sat on the couch.   
“I regret it you know. I regret leaving them there. I know that I shouldn’t have. It hurt me hearing him scream.” Sarah confessed. Sarah felt like a frog was in her throat.  
“I should've stopped. But why didn’t I stop? Why? Why didn’t stop, Bow?”, asked Sarah looking at the floor. Bow just sighed and stared at Sarah.   
“You really can’t blame me now can you? You can only blame yourself for doing that.”, Bow growled. Sarah just felt ashamed standing there.   
“I’m sorry. I let you down”  
“I won’t accept your apology. Because it isn’t me you’re supposed to say sorry to.”,   
Sarah smiled softly at Bow. And Bow returned the same smile. And they began discussing how to save Alexandra. Meanwhile, Alexandra was suffering. She was now screaming like the others. She wanted to look away and blink and sleep. But she couldn’t close her eyes. Bow and Sarah recruited more people to help fight for the next five days. And those five days Alexandra grew more restless.   
  
“I can’t keep doing this,” she sobbed. Alexandra just wanted to go home and sleep. It hurt a lot she was just so tired it didn’t matter to her if she passed out or even died.   
“Please...let me go.”, slowly she started to blur her words. She swallowed her saliva which helped her clear her dry throat.   
“You’re hurting me. Can you please stop.”, she coughed, “I can’t… I can’t do this anymore. I’m not fine. Help. Please…”, she cried. Trying to scream wouldn’t help anymore. She started to drift off, the screen still showing her to be a proper lady. Sleep has won over Alexandra her eyes still open. As she got her rest Bow and Sarah have gotten more people to join them and fight to recuse Alexandra and others. And they weren’t the only ones to assemble a team. After all, everyone has eyes.   
Athena watched Alexandra sleep. She was shocked it took a shorter time for her to ask to leave not that it will ever happen. Most people take longer. But this was good news. The sooner she asks the easier it’ll be to reform her. She walked down the hall. It was cold as a winter night you could hear were other screams and sobs of other boys and girls. It’s their fault. You can only be a girl and a boy no matter what. Because that's what you were born as. Calling themselves otherwise is just insane and confusing. At least that's what everyone is told when they are young. Other than that she had to get water for the girl if she was right she hasn’t gotten water in five days. Crying the past few days must have made her tired. And if she didn’t give her any water she will die of dehydration. And even if she did it wouldn’t be a bad thing. As Athena walked down the halls she could hear kids just braking. Or saying they surrender. As she got to the kitchen she could hear rustling sounds. Like very heavy footsteps inside the wall. At first, she thought nothing of it. But when walking back to Alexandra’s room she heard low conversations but quickly stopped. And not to mention it was quieter. No one was yelling in pain. It was as silent as a library. She got concerned and quickly started to run to where Alexandra was. She was worried but then again there was no way she could’ve gotten out or anyone in this case. They were stuck to the chair and the hat held their head in place. She got to Alexandra’s door and opened it to see that Alexandra was still there. Sitting there listening to the screen to be a perfect lady. She quickly fixed herself considering she ran extremely fast.   
“Hello, Alexandra. I brought you water,” Athena spoke walking to Alexandra,” Don’t worry we’ll get you food as well.” Athena went to face Alexandra but instead dropped the glass of water. Glass shattered everywhere a piece of it slid to a vent. The vent was opened. Athena stood there shocked. Alexandra wasn’t there, her shirt was but she was gone.   
“No,” she laughed,” no, no, no. How did she leave? The cuffs for the chair are still locked. There is no way she could’ve left” questioned Athena. The alarm started ringing and flashing red lights were blaring. Athena ran out of the freezing room and bumped into her husband.   
“What’s happening?”Athena asked, walking with her husband, “Everyone is gone. Every single kid is GONE,” the Chief explained frantically. Athena felt overjoyed. She wanted to smile so big it would’ve hurt her. But why is she happy? She's not supposed to be happy for them. She’s not supposed to be on their side. But she felt like they were doing the right thing.   
Alex was doing the right thing for me and everyone. For us. Because we know we aren’t a girl we are a boy, a voice said in her brain.   
“No! No, no, no, no! Please no. NO I’M NOT A BOY I’M A GIRL. STOP IT, STOP IT.”, she yelled. She wanted to cry. She was confused and frustrated. She let out a broken sob. She fell on her knees on the cold floor and started to pull her bristle hair. Her head was pounding, it felt like it was all in squeezing her head. Her version was blurring. It hurt a lot her brain was showing her memories she didn’t even know she had. It was all coming in a flash.   
“I’m a boy. Not a girl and I won’t marry him.” Athena said.   
Athena choked on her breath. The Chief turned around and saw his wife. He grunted as this has happened before.   
“Don’t worry my love. We’ll get those kids and fix you as well.” he declared, “we’ll get them because...as you know we all have eyes”, he bent down and helped her get up from the nasty floor. Athena got up as her breath continued to be shallow and low. Athena’s ears were ringing and it wasn’t because of the alarm. They escaped and are on their way to fight to be themselves. For each other and her. 

Sarah and Alexandra sat in the vent. It was small as a sugar cube and surprisingly they could fit. Sarah was making Alex drink water. Not that Alexandra was complaining. As she swallowed the water she recalled how she escaped. All she could remember was that she was asleep with her eyes still held open so she was still half awake. When she heard something and shook her awake. She was shocked when she saw Sarah. She felt reassured and happy. So happy that she started to wiggle her arms and rock back and forth.   
“Hey, hey, hey calm down a bit but I expect you want me to get rid of the hat. And get you outta here my dear.”, Sarah smiled knowing that Alexandra was happy to see her and not upset or furious.   
“I thought that you left me.”, Alexandra admitted   
“Why did you think that?”, Sarah said, getting a knife to cut the hat.  
“Because when I came out people left and nobody cared about me. Own mother told me that no one will care about me and when you left I thought it became true.”  
“I regret it. I regret leaving you there. I know that I shouldn't have. It hurt me hearing you scream when I left I wanted to turn back but I didn’t. I’m sorry.”  
“I can’t forgive you because I don’t want your regret or apology”  
Sarah's breathing hitched as she continued to cut the metal.   
“I just want to get out of here and fight beside you” Alexandra assured. Sarah just smiled as she finally cut the hat which finally let go of Alexandra's eyes and told her the plan. And now they are sitting in the vent. Alexandra was resting her eyes after the eye drops that Sarah gave her.   
“How are you feeling now?”, asked Sarah, putting her hand on Alexandra’s forehead. Alexandra mumbled a yes as she took more water and some snacks Sarah brought.   
“So the plan is that you and Bow gather a bunch of people who are like us and we are going to the town meeting that is being held. Where we are going to revolt. And those people came here and helped rescue the others who were here.”, Alexandra said looking at Sarah to see if she was right. Sarah nodded taking a snack herself, she then told Alexandra if she was ready to start moving forward to leave and head to town.   
“Yeah, I am. Let us go and fight for our rights and freedom. For us, for our friends, and everyone else.”, she whispered, grabbing Sarah’s hand and kissing it. They started to move in the vents, careful not to make a noise if they hear anything. After anyone will be paranoid if they were going to fight for what they believe in. They got out of the vents and now are standing outside the school with others. The sky was bright causing people to have headaches.   
“Hey! Nice to see you again Alex. I hope you’re ready to fight for everyone’s right and freedom.”, Bow yelled helping someone who was half awake. Alexandra just laughed and nodded.   
Meanwhile, the Chief and Athena were already at the town meeting standing on the wooden stage. Athena was still recovering from what happened to her earlier. The townspeople were already there waiting for the meeting to begin.   
“Any moment now Athena”, Chief notified Athena “Are you ready?”, he asked. She nodded.   
“Um. Aaron?”, she called out.   
“Quiet.”  
She stood there afraid. Athena wanted to speak out but at this point, she knew not to. When Athena was extremely nervous or was panicking it sent her to a place in her mind she was told to forget. And after she remembered she was sent to the same room Alexandra was in. And then brainwashed, it was torture to anyone.   
“They believe that they are in the right but they are wrong. Being anything other than what you were born as is ridiculous. And I know that I’m right and I’m ready. I’m ready as I’ll ever be”, Aaron spoke moving the huge blood-colored curtain to see if they were coming.   
And if as in cue they all marched towards the meeting. People gasped as they saw their family or in most eyes monstrosities. Alexandra was still feeling sluggish and exhausted but the adrenaline was pumping in her veins.   
“It’s time to stand up and it’s time to fight back. And it should be clear to see!”, Sarah yelled ignoring the backlash she was getting.   
“Can we do this?”, asked Bow, clicking his fingers.   
“Yes, we can. We’ll make them hear us.” Alexandra confirmed. A bunch of cheers came from the others. Alexandra began sprinting toward the stage. Bumping into many people who pushed her and yelled at her calling her a freak. An arm grabbed her which caused her to stop and look at the person who grabbed her. It was her father. Alexandra tried catching her breath and just stared at her father’s eyes.   
“Don’t do this. You’re not a man, you are a girl. My princess. My little girl, who loves reading and dancing.”, he said. Alexandra just shook her head and freed herself from his grip. She finally reached the stage and passed the security blocking the stairs. The curtains were already open and the Chief and Athena stood there watching Alexandra go for the mic in the middle of the stage. As she grabbed the mic she turned it on and people heard the feedback. That made people shut up.   
“Hello everyone. I’m Alexandra Johnson as some people know. But that’s my dead name. I’m Alex Johnson not much of a change but it’s what I like. And I was born a girl but I’m a demi boy”, Alexandra spoke nervously. Immediately people started booing. You can hear people saying that Alexandra was insane and crazy.   
“You can boo me all you want but I know who I am. I know that I’m still the same person. I’m still the person who likes reading and dancing”, Alexandra said looking at her parents.   
“You’re ridiculous. You’re not a demi boy you are a girl.”, someone yelled from the crowd. That just made Alexandra’s blood boil.  
“No. What's ridiculous is that you can expect someone’s gender. What if someone isn’t a girl or a boy. Or goes by the other gender they were born as. We aren’t monsters, we are humans just like you. We still feel the same, we just didn’t feel comfortable going by what we were assigned from birth.”, Alexandra fumed. The people who were in the school cheered and supported what Alexandra said. Athena took a step forward and snatched the mic from her. The Chief just watched knowing Athena was going to set things right.   
“He’s right. Alex is right. They are right, we are humans who have feelings. We still love and feel and care.”, Athena agreed to what Alex said. Athena took a deep breath before continuing hands shaking like a maraca.   
“I’m not Athena as you all know. My name is Andrew. I had to use a fake name. Because I’m transgender. Aaron and I fell in love but I came out as trans and made me change my name and sent me to the school. Because that man couldn’t love me for who I am. The person who was supposed to love me for who I was and not how I looked but I was-”, Andrew was cut off as the chief covered his mouth and dragged him away from the mic. He whispered in his ear saying, ”I shouldn’t have fallen in love with you.” Alex tried to attack Aaron. But he pushed him away.   
“ARE YOU STUPID? THAT’S THE PERSON YOU LOVE. THAT’S WHO YOU MARRIED. HE IS STILL THE SAME PERSON YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH. YOU CAN SAY IT’S CONFUSING TO USE DIFFERENT PRONOUNS BUT IT’S NOT. I JUST USED HIS PRONOUNS IN MATTER IN SECONDS. YOU ARE STUPID”, Alex screeched. Aaron then looked at a security man and nodded.   
“ALEX NO. RUN PLEASE RUN. I CAN’T LOSE YOU RUN.” shrieked Sarah. Sarah could see that the security man was pulling out a gun. The people who were fighting back screamed and tried to run away but the town folk caught them. Alex saw the gun and tried to run but before he could take one step he was shot in the stomach. Silence. No one made a sound. Then reality hit Sarah first. She ran towards him on the stage tripping on the rough ground scraping her leg. She got to him and held his head in her lap.   
“No, no. Please no.”, sobbed Sarah. She tried to make the blood stop. But there was nothing she could do. Alex was losing blood too quickly.   
“No, please stay with me. I’m not ready to say goodbye.”, choked Sarah on her tears. Alex looked at her drifting away.   
“Pay attention to me. I’m not going to live. You know that. I’m sorry. Okay, I’m sorry I should've been better.”, Alex apologized crying.   
“Don’t say sorry you are going to live.”  
“No, I’m not. I love you. Stop fighting. It’s not going to work. I can tell they are too strong. They won.”  
Sarah sobbed. Holding Alex’s hand with hers covered in his blood. Sarah felt his grip loosen. She just cried even more. Everyone just stood there not making a noise. Some were sobbing with Sarah.   
“Stop.”  
Everyone looked at the person whose voice came from. It was Alex’s parents.  
“Just...stop. This has to be a joke. Right? It’s my fault. If I hadn’t called the police...she-. No, **he** would still be here.”, Mrs.Johnson cried.   
“They trusted us and we killed them. It's our fault. We cause our son’s death. We are the reason they are gone. It’s our fault. It was’ my fault. I couldn’t be a good father.”, Mr. Johnson scolded himself tears falling out his eyes.   
“You’re right you guys were bad parents.”, Aaron spoke looking at them.  
“But don’t cry. That’ll ruin the camera.”, he smiled as a screen lowered behind him revealing everyone’s point of view. From Alex’s camera, it showed that the last thing he saw was Sarah.   
“That’s how you knew about Alex and me”, cried Sarah. Aaron nodded.   
“That’s also how we knew you guys were coming here.”, he grinned. Sarah and the fighters cried even more.  
“Athena gathered everyone who escaped and anyone who supported Alexandra”, Aaron ordered. Athena smiled at him, her gaze glossy picking up a gun.  
“Yes of course. And remember guys. Everyone. Has. Eyes.”, she said, shooting Sarah in the head, her parents gasping her camera showing Alex’s face. 


End file.
